1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices for holding flexible refuse bags open while loading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been developed for keeping lawn refuse bags open during the process of loading waste such as leaves, fallen branches and the like. Typically, two people are required: one to load the refuse and another to hold the bag open. The two-person method is inefficient and can cause injury. For those working alone, holding the bag open while loading is difficult and impractical. Various devices have been used to facilitate loading waste while working alone. These devices have significant shortcomings: They are comprised of multiple and/or moving parts, are difficult to use, may be limited to use with plastic bags only, are expensive to build and are large, awkward and cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,657 is a large wire device comprised of multiple parts. It requires extensive time and effort for set-up, and needs to be fastened to the bag as well as the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,010 requires the use of a large separate handle and that the bag be inserted through the device and then folded back over the perimeter of the device. This is a cumbersome process and largely not possible with paper bags as they tear when folded.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,716 describes a device with a triangular frame which is not suitable for paper bags with rectangular openings. The device has loops to which the bag must be fastened.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,070 describes a device that is inserted into the interior of a refuse bag. The device needs to be manually expanded requiring an awkward process of reaching into the bag to manipulate the device's shape. In order to maintain its position the device extends all the way to the bottom of the bag making it very large. The sidewalls of the device are pinched between the refuse and the interior of the bag once full, causing removal of the device to be difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,278 describes a spring loaded device composed of multiple moving parts and a lever for operation. This device is not suitable for use in filling a bag while it is in an upright position. It is large, heavy and of a shape suitable only for plastic bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,547 is a device that fits completely into the top opening of a bag. Because of its annular shape, the body of the device operates in a narrow plane that is within the interior of the bag. This makes removing the device difficult or impossible when the bag is filled as it is necessary to compress the device through space occupied by the bag's contents. Because of its annular shape, the device does not extend outward beyond the top opening of the bag. This makes the device difficult to grasp as its perimeter is completely surrounded by the bag. This causes the device to require handles that extend inward toward the interior space of the bag opening. These handles interfere with the filling process causing refuse to catch and collect on or around the handles. Because the device is annular, largely round or with rounded corners, the mouth of the bag is forced out of its intended rectangular shape when the device is in its operating position. This causes the creased angular corners of the bag to tear as they are forced into the rounded shape of the device. This shape also limits the length that the upper edges of the bag opening can be in direct contact with the ground when the device and bag in combination are laid on the side. This limits the area over which debris can be raked directly into the bag. The annular shape causes the outward force of the device to be directed to the sides of the bag rather than just the bags corners. This disperses the device's outward force, lessening the friction that is necessary for keeping the device in place, and in turn causes the device to be pushed out of position as heavy loads of refuse pass through the device during use. Because the shape of the device is annular and planar its position within the bag is limited to the furthest edge of the bag mouth. This causes the device to be easily knocked into or out of the bag during loading. Because the device is annular and planar it is not sufficiently shaped to splay the opening of the bag during insertion. This causes the device to need to be inserted and then turned or excessively manipulated into proper position. Because the device is annular and planar, there is insufficient structural support provided for the rectangular shaped upper section of the bag when the device is in position, causing the bag to collapse during use. The device has a bead around the outside of its perimeter and is tapered which interferes with and diminishes its gripping surface area causing the device to be insecure when in position within the bag.